Graduation Gift
by MythNLynx
Summary: HYD AU. Oneshot. Takes place one year after the end of the series. Happy Graduation, Tsukushi! TxT Please R&R! Thank you!


**Disclaimer: **As everyone knows, I do not own the characters from **Hana Yori Dango/Boys Over Flowers**. They just hang around my place a lot. They're kinda like cats that way.

Thank you, Kamio-sensei!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Graduation Gift**

**A Hana Yori Dango FanFic**

**by Janice Rips**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Tsukushi stares at the New York postmark with a certain amount of trepidation. Here it is, the letter that will determine where her life goes next. Taking a deep breath, she steels her nerve and opens it. She reads it carefully. She needs to be sure she understands-- there can be no mistakes. She reads, rereads, and then, "Yes!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On the landing by the emergency exit stairs, an unusual conversation is taking place. In English.

"Excuse me, how much does this book cost?"

"That book costs ten dollars and ninety-five cents."

"Here is twenty dollars."

"Here is your change."

"Nine dollars and five cents."

"Yes. Thank you for your patronage. Enjoy your book."

"Thank you, I will. Good day." Then the conversation switches to Japanese. "Was that okay, Rui?"

"Stop worrying, Tsukie. You're going to do fine on the oral exam," he laughs. "Speaking of books, did you finish the one I gave you, the Cervantes?"

"Don Quixote?" She gets a faraway look in her eye. "Yes, what a wonderful story! Thank you so much!" she smiles at him.

"You're very welcome," he smiles back. "And if you can read _that_ in English translation, you should pass the written exam as well. But I'm still not sure why you decided to take an ESL course this year."

"Well, Doumyoji's been asking me to come visit him in New York, and after my experience last year, I didn't want to have to rely on my luck again to get by there, if I _do_ go," she explains.

"So, _are_ you going?" he asks.

"Maybe for spring break. He wanted me there for Christmas, but I really couldn't afford it then."

"You're so silly. You know he would pay your way," he scolds gently.

"But that's just it, Rui. I want to be able to do this myself. If I rely on him for everything, we won't be equals anymore. I don't want that. If I can't meet him head on, what's the point?"

Rui shakes his head. "Tsukie, Tsukie, Tsukie. You never change, do you?"

"I've changed a lot," Tsukushi insists, "I had to grow up a lot this year. You have no idea just how hard it's been."

"Are you going on to university?" he asks.

"I'd like to, but I think I'm going to take a couple of months off first, build up a financial cushion so that I don't have to work full time while I'm in school," she replies.

"Hmm. There's merit in your idea, but Tsukasa isn't going to like it," Rui muses.

Tsukushi frowns. "Why? What's wrong with it?"

"Look at it from his point of view: you're waiting four years for him, but if you put off going to school, that's at least two more years before you have your undergraduate degree. That's six years before you can start your lives together. Do you really thinks he'll accept that?" he questions.

"If he loves me, he should. I'm only asking him to wait half again as long, and it's not like we can't see each other at all during those additional two years. If it's meant to be, things will work out."

"If you say so. I'm just warning you, he's not going to be happy."

"I'll handle that when the time comes. It'll be all right," she reiterates, "just wait and see."

"Okay. Hey, want to join me for lunch at the university cafe? My treat," he insists, before she can object.

"Alright. I'll see you then."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rui waves Tsukushi over to the table. Akira and Soujiro have decided to join them. "Hey, Koosh-Ball," Akira teases as she walks over.

"What's up, Mimi?" she teases back, taking her seat.

"Nothing much. You all prepped for finals?" he asks.

"Yup, thanks to a little help from my friends," she says, gracing them with a smile.

"Well, only two weeks to graduation, isn't it?" Soujiro asks.

"Yeah. About that," she begins hesitantly, "I wanted to ask you three a favor."

"Ask away," Rui encourages.

"Okay, um... I know you guys are above all this now, but... would you come to the Graduation Dance with me?"

Soujiro looks startled. "The prom? All three of us?"

"Well, yeah," she replies, blushing. "Like you said last year, there's no one I'd rather have there for my last dance."

"No one?" Rui coaxes.

"Um... that's true. But he can't take that kind of time off work to go to a stupid high school function halfway around the world. So if you don't mind being my next choice..." Tsukushi sighs. "He never even got to see me in the dress he chose for me. I've had it repaired, but still..."

"Wear it," Akira states firmly. "You should look special for your own graduation. We'll take digital photos-- we can email them to Tsukasa and show him what he missed," he laughs.

"In that case, we've got to get one of you and Rui," Soujiro teases. "He'll be so jealous, he'll get on the next flight over."

"Then you'll be my dates?" she asks.

"We wouldn't miss it," Rui answers with a smile.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As they're leaving the cafe, Tsukushi calls, "Hey, Rui. Got a moment? I need to ask you something else."

He waits for her to catch up. "Okay, what is?"

"Remember how you offered to let me use your New York apartment? Is that offer still open?" she asks.

"Of course. When do you want it?"

"Sometime in August," she replies.

"And for how long did you need it?"

"Um, maybe five years?" she says, handing him the envelope. He looks at the return address, then back at her. "NYU. It's my letter of acceptance," she smiles.

Rui pulls her into a big hug. "Have you told him yet?" he asks gently.

"No, and don't you tell him, either. I want to surprise him. Also, I'm a little scared; it's not really _real_ to me yet. I haven't even told my parents... Besides, what if he's... changed? What if he doesn't want me anymore?" she asks tremulously.

"Tsukushi, he wants you. How could he not?" Rui reassures her.

"Well, he's always so busy. We rarely get to talk for more than ten minutes at a time, and he's been writing to me less and less often. Maybe he's forgetting about me?" she wonders, a tear rolling down her cheek.

"He hasn't. Trust me. He'll be ecstatic... So, that explains the ESL, and why you're taking time off. School doesn't start in the States until September," he muses.

"So, can I use your apartment?"

"It's yours, for as long as you need it."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Prom. A funny little English word that conjures up images of girls in graceful gowns, boys in tuxedos, beautiful decorations, romantic music, and dancing.

Tsukushi enters the hall, resplendent in the gown she had intended to wear the previous year, surrounded by three of Japan's most eligible bachelors. Rui and Soujiro excuse themselves to find a table, while Akira leads her onto the dance floor and into a waltz. "Tsukushi, you're doing really well," he states, pleasantly surprised.

She beams up at him. "Thanks. I practiced, a lot. I wanted to do better than last year."

"My feet and I thank you," Akira smiles, whirling her across the floor and into the waiting arms of Kazuya.

"Kazuya?" Tsukushi asks, surprised. "I thought you were here with Sakurako?"

Kazuya blushes. "I am, but I couldn't end my senior year without one dance with my best friend," he grins sheepishly. "Sorry, I still can't really dance, although Sakurako hasn't given up hope yet," he apologizes.

"That's okay, I wouldn't miss dancing with you either," she smiles, as he passes her to Soujiro.

Soujiro dips her backward. "Hello, pretty lady," he says. Tsukushi blushes as he sets her back on her feet. "You know, four years is a _very_ long time. If you get lonely, you _could_ play with _me,_" he says with a wink.

"Oh, really? Gee, shall I tell Doumyouji how nicely you offered to 'take care' of me in his absence?" she smiles sweetly.

Soujiro blanches. "N-no, that won't be necessary," he stammers, giving her a sickly smile. "Rui, your turn," he says, handing off a laughing Tsukushi.

"So, are you having a nice time?" he asks.

"Very nice. Almost perfect," she replies wistfully.

"Hmm. And have you decided whether you're going to visit him?"

"Uh-huh. If I go coach, I think I have enough saved to stay for two weeks. Rui, do you really think he'll be glad to see me?"

"I know he will, Tsukie," Rui smiles reassuringly. "He'll be thrilled."

"Okay. And while I'm there, I can make arrangements with NYU for September."

"So you've accepted their offer. Have you told anyone yet?" he inquires.

"Only my family and you, so far. I don't think I could stand everyone getting all teary-eyed tonight, so I'll wait until it gets closer. As soon as I get back from break, I need to find a summer job."

"I'm sure you'll find something good. It's going to be quiet on campus without you around. I'll miss you," he says simply.

"Oh, Rui, I'll miss you, too. But I promise I'll come visit every summer," she answers, hugging him tightly.

As he hugs her back, he nods to someone behind her. "Happy Graduation, Tsukushi," he smiles, handing her off to her next partner.

Warm brown eyes gaze lovingly down at her from under a shock of tousled chocolate curls. "Oi, Makino, I knew you would look lovely in that dress," he beams approvingly.

"D-Doumyouji?" she stares in confused amazement.

"You didn't think I'd miss a day as important to you as this, did you?" he smiles.

"You're here. You're really here," she answers, her eyes welling with tears. "You really came all the way here just to see me?"

Tsukasa looks at her with puzzled concern. "Don't cry... aren't you happy to see me?"

"Oh, Doumyouji... My heart's so full, it's spilling out of my eyes," she says smiling, as tears run down her face. "I missed you so."

"Baka," he says gently, caressing her cheek, "I missed you, too. Dance with me."

Instead of dancing, she hugs him fiercely, then yanks him down by his necktie to kiss him soundly. Applause breaks out, starting with the F3 and scattering around the room. They break apart, blushing, and he leads her from that dance floor to an empty table nearby.

"I still can't believe you're here," she says, wide-eyed. "What about work?"

"Even management gets a little vacation time," he replies. "Speaking of which, I was hoping I might talk you into flying home with me. I know you can only stay a week, but--"

"Actually, if it's alright with you, I thought I'd stay for two weeks," she smiles back.

"Two weeks? But you'll miss the start of the new semester," he says, confused.

"Um, I'm going to take a couple of months off, to work and build up a nest egg first," she explains.

Tsukasa looks thunderous. "Nest egg?? What are you, a bird??? Makino. If you need help, ask. I'll be glad to pay your tuition. I don't want you to hold off on school. We'll go see the bursar tomorrow," he insists.

"No, we won't. I'm not going to Eitoku University," she states firmly.

"Not going--? Makino, I don't like this at all," he growls.

"Well, it's not _your_ life to decide," she retorts. "Besides, what's wrong with it?"

"Don't you see?" he pleads, "The longer you wait to start school, the longer until we can be together. Is that what you want?"

"Doumyouji. Do you love me?" she asks.

"Do I--? What kind of a stupid question is that?! Of course I--"

"Do you love me enough to wait for me, like I'm waiting for you?" she interrupts.

"I-- Well, that is-- Yes, of course I do. But that's not what you want, is it???" he asks incredulously.

"Do you love me enough to wait until August?" she asks, a twinkle in her eye.

"August? I don't understand." he shakes his head, his brow furrowed.

"Here, I hope your English has improved," she says, handing him the letter.

Slowly, he peruses the letter. Then, not believing what he sees, he carefully rereads it. "Makino, this is a letter of acceptance--"

"--From New York University. For their five-year MBA program. So, I know I'll be busy with classes and all, but do you think you could stand having me that nearby for the next five years?"

Tears run down Tsukasa's cheeks, "Makino, I-- I-- Yes!!!" he shouts, grinning like an idiot.

"I just couldn't stand another three years of being half a world away, I love you, Doumyouji Tsukasa," she says softly.

He gathers her into his arms. "I love you, too, Makino Tsukushi. I know it's your graduation, but I just got the best gift of all."


End file.
